I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quick assembly attachment mechanisms used for connecting one component to another component without the use of separate fasteners. More particularly, the invention relates to attachment mechanisms employing bendable tabs on a receiving portion of the attachment mechanism to lock a stud portion into position inside the receiving portion.
II. Description of Related Art
In many manufacturing applications, a product must be shipped in disassembled form for subsequent assembly in the field. In such applications, it is desirable to simplify the assembly procedures so that few tools are required for assembly and a minimum number of fasteners must be provided.
Prior art systems for attaching components, particularly for connecting metal components together, have generally relied upon loose fasteners, e.g., bolts with associated washers, lock washers and nuts. Such attachment schemes require that the person assembling the components provide the necessary tools, then locate the correct fasteners and insert them in the correct order and correct direction through the proper holes.
A major problem with this method is that the loose fasteners are often lost during shipment or assembly. Moreover, the manufacturer must carefully count the fasteners, package them to prevent loss during shipment, provide instructions to ensure that they are assembled in the correct order, etc., all of which adds to the cost of the product and the inconvenience of the customer.
A further problem is that the product designer is constrained in his choice of loose fasteners. To avoid the possibility that the customer will have difficulty identifying the correct fastener for the correct application, the designer typically must use identical fasteners in all applications.
Beyond these problems, threaded fasteners are, by their nature, unsuitable for many applications, such as those involving the connection of one moving metal component to another. In such applications, constant use generates shock and/or vibration which tends to loosen conventional fasteners over time, particularly when the fasteners have been installed in the field by an untrained individual.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide an attachment mechanism which avoids these problems of the prior art by eliminating the use of separate fasteners such that the attachment mechanism is provided in two parts which engage one another and are locked into place with bendable tabs.
A second object of the invention is to provide an attachment mechanism which may be assembled with a minimum number of tools, preferably only with a hammer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an attachment mechanism which is not susceptible to loosening by continued use and vibration.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an attachment mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and may be constructed by bending from sheet metal.
A further object of the invention is to provide an attachment mechanism forming an integral part of a hinge which may be installed in the field and later replaced if damaged.